Snapshots
by pretty in orange
Summary: Sometimes, a picture is worth a thousand words. Sometimes, it's just a small moment that counts. Sometimes, all you need is snapshots. Oneshots with 1XR 2XOC 3XOC 4XOC and 5XOC, plus 6XOC and 9XOC. T for language.
1. Unexpected

A/N: This is the first of (I hope) many oneshots to come. I don't know how often it will be updated, especially right now – I don't have full range of my arms at the moment. But as I keep going through the series, there should be more and more of these. And if you haven't read my OC stories, including Gathered, this might not make much sense. I felt the need to explain, sorry. This one is dedicated to FanFictionFiend, who gave me the idea for this. Also, I don't know their exact ages here, but they're still fairly young, I was thinking about nineteen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I make no profit from this. I do own Macy Nady, Andie Tru, Simbi Bettos and Renee Darlian/Peacecraft so please ask if you want to use any of them, ok?

* * *

><p>"Sweetie, calm down." Macy hugged her best friend, Renee Maxwell, gently. "It'll be ok."<p>

It wasn't often that Renee reverted to her shy, quiet self, she had grown up a lot in several years, but right now she seemed unable to get words out.

Sure, Macy had gotten the story from her before she regressed, but it still bothered her that Renee seemed upset. _This_ was a good thing, wasn't it?

"How late are you?" Macy pressed.

Renee held up two fingers.

"Two? Two what?" Macy smoothed the other girl's hair. "Talk to me."

"Weeks." Renee leaned against her, she was shaking and her knees were wobbling. Macy knew she was still a nervous person despite how much she had changed, but as far as Macy was concerned, Renee had nothing to be worried about. She and Duo were already married, for God's sake.

"Alright, we're going to find Sally." Macy sighed. "It's going to be ok, I promise."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Renee's blood test came back positive, she was pregnant, and Macy was throwing up in the hospital bathroom.<p>

"I think you need a pregnancy test as well." Sally smiled at her friend from the bathroom doorway. Macy hadn't shut the stall door, and after a minute she rinsed her mouth out in the sink, glaring at Sally.

"I'm on birth control, Sally." Macy ran her fingers through her hair and wiped her face down with cold water. "There's a very small chance, a miniscule chance that I could be pregnant. I take a pill every day, just like you're supposed to. I've probably just got some flu bug or something."

"If you're so sure, then let me run the test." Sally couldn't control her smile, she had seen enough cases where women got pregnant on the pill to know that most women usually forgot a pill, and then everything was messed up. And she knew that Macy and Wufei were stable enough to be able to handle a baby, and that Macy would be a good Mother. Wufei... well, he would learn.

"Fine." Macy sighed. She could win this argument, she was sure.

* * *

><p>"Maybe our children will be friends." Renee offered, surprisingly she seemed to have settled at the realization she was having a baby. Maybe she had thought something was desperately wrong, Macy wasn't sure.<p>

"Wufei and I were so careful." Macy took a deep breath, and it shook a bit. She wasn't about to cry, it just seemed like a lot to take in. Her test had come back pregnancy positive as well, which she hadn't been expecting, but thinking back, she should've. She couldn't remember when her last period was, but then again, things had been hectic and her birth control made her periods barely noticeable.

Renee pulled Macy into a hug over the console of the car. "Maybe the baby is a hidden blessing. You weren't expecting it, but it could be a good thing."

"How are you going to tell Duo?" Macy asked, leaning her head on Renee's shoulder.

Renee bit her lip for a moment and then said, "Just blurt it out, I suppose. I don't think he'll be too surprised, we weren't being really careful..." She paused a moment and then gave a little laugh. "Funny how we weren't being careful and I still wasn't expecting it."

"Funny how I was being careful and it happened." Macy sighed and sat up straight. "Not really though, it's more ironic than anything else."

"Wufei loves you." Renee smiled at Macy. "It'll be ok."

"Don't repeat my own words to me." Macy sighed as she started the car. "I take no responsibility for my actions if you do something that annoys me at the moment."

"Right." Renee laughed, she knew her friend's jokes better than they did.

* * *

><p>"Duo?" Renee crept up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around his stomach. "I have something to tell you..."<p>

"Hmm?" Duo turned in her arms, leaning down a bit to kiss her. "What is it, Ren?"

"Um..." Renee swallowed, and then silently told herself not to stall. "I'm pregnant."

Duo blinked, but beyond the initial shock, he didn't look all that surprised. "That's wonderful! You're going to be a Mommy, Renee!" He hugged her tightly, though being careful of her stomach, and kissed her forehead.

"And you're going to be a Daddy." Renee smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you're happy."

"Of course I'm happy." Duo held her close. "I'm happy when you're happy."

Renee smiled and wondered exactly how she had hit the jackpot in love.

* * *

><p>The door slammed, and Wufei was sure he was in for hell. Macy's moods had been worse than usual, and he was never sure if she was going to be happy or if she was going to scream at him. Sometimes, she even cried lately, which was slightly disturbing to him.<p>

"Hey." Wufei caught Macy's hand as she tried to pass by him. "What's going on with you?"

"I'm pregnant, that's what." Macy's eyes glistened and she swiped at her eyes automatically.

Wufei was quiet for a moment, and then asked the simplest question. "How?"

"Birth control failed, how else?" Macy touched her stomach lightly. She seemed conflicted, and it was all Wufei could do to keep the conversation going.

"What do you want to do?" Wufei's tone had gone much softer than it usually was. It wasn't evident in his tone how much he wanted her to keep the baby; it was merely a sensitive subject. Honestly, he wanted her to have the baby and they could raise it. He wasn't an idiot kid anymore.

"I'm not having an abortion or giving it up for adoption." Macy didn't break her gaze with him; both of them knew she was stronger than looking away. "I couldn't stand myself if I did either of those... so there's only one option left."

Wufei nodded, secretly relieved. "Whatever you want." He leaned down, about to kiss her, and then he felt the sting of a slap on his face. "What was that for?"

"Don't kiss me." Macy muttered as she started past him.

Wufei dubbed it just one of her mood swings, but he had to ask. "Why?"

"Because I think I have to go throw up." Macy shut the bathroom door behind her.

"Thanks for the warning." Wufei muttered as he turned back to his work of the day.

Neither couple had counted on having a baby, but somehow it fit into their lives. They could appreciate a flower that had come up in the winter, and they would raise it well.

* * *

><p>AN: Holy crap, this got long. These will not be in chronological order. Yes, Duo and Renee and Wufei and Macy are the first out of the Gundam pilots group to have children. Anyway, what did you think?


	2. Crossing The Line

A/N: This one was suggested by a reader, FanFictionFiend, on Gathered. I've been debating how to do this, and then I made the split-second decision to do it this way. But I'll stop babbling now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or make a profit out of this, but I do own Simbi Bettos and Renee Peacecraft, so please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>A time had come that everyone was moving out of the safe house, and a few friends were coming to help with the process.<p>

"Simbi." Zechs regarded her with a soft smile, his mask gone.

"Milliardo." Simbi murmured, but she stepped back automatically, towards Quatre. "I see your life hasn't turned down any dark and winding paths that left you on jagged edges."

"You haven't changed." Zechs lips perked up slightly at the corners. "This is your boyfriend you told me about?"

Simbi stepped back again to hold Quatre's hand. "Yes. This is my love."

"I have a girlfriend as well." Zechs smiled. "Her name is Brooke."

Simbi didn't say anything in response; she just gave Zechs a long look.

"You've grown up." Zechs reached out to touch Simbi's shoulder, but she shied back.

"Don't touch me." Simbi whispered, clutching Quatre's hand to the point that his hand was going numb.

Zechs said nothing, but he slipped away, towards Renee and Duo's room to help them unpack; Relena and Heero had departed long ago.

"I thought you liked him?" Quatre asked, his voice soft, like a breeze. "Why did you act like that?"

"His hands are stained with the blood of the guilty." Simbi wrung her hands, finally giving Quatre a chance to get blood back into his fingers. "But guilty or innocent, blood is blood and his soul is marred, he's not the Milliardo I knew as a child."

"You've grown apart from him." Quatre nodded. "I understand."

"No." Simbi turned, hugged Quatre and tucked her face against his neck. "No. He pushed me away."

Quatre held her, but he couldn't figure out the difference between the blood on his hands, and the blood on Zechs' hands.

Blood was blood, as Simbi said, so why was he deemed innocent and Zechs deemed guilty?

Simply, love blurred the lines, and in Quatre's case, love had made him the one that hadn't crossed a line.

* * *

><p>AN: This one is much shorter, but I like it. It makes a lot of sense to me, I think. Thank you to FanFictionFiend for mentioning it would be cool to see these three interact. Anyway, what did you guys think?


	3. Thrill Seeker

A/N: I have exactly five minutes before I have to get going for the day, but I had this in my head. I hope you like it, and if anyone could tell me Zechs and Noin's pairing numbers in a review, for the summary, I'd be super grateful.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or make a profit from this, but I do own Andie Tru, so please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>Trowa should've known this would happen when Andie insisted that they visit Catherine.<p>

"You're sure about this?" Trowa sighed, practically clutching his girlfriend, Andie, to him. He didn't want her to do this, not after what had happened last time.

"I didn't kill myself last time, and I refuse to let that stupid piece of acrobat equipment beat me." Andie looked up at Trowa and grinned. "Come on, it'll be ok. You worry too much."

Trowa didn't say anything; he was remembering the color of her bruise from when she had half-fell off the acrobat bar the one and only other time she had been on it. It had been like someone had crushed black raspberries and slid them under the skin, the bruise had been so dark, and he remembered how much she had hurt.

It was too late of course; Andie had already made her way up to the bars and was starting up the routine she had been taught. Trowa watched in horror, unable to do anything but keep an eye on her.

Up above, Andie was completely focused, starting in towards the more complicated flips, twists and turns when switching bars. She was doing fine, and Trowa was impressed. She hadn't been anywhere near those bars in nearly two years, since he had kept her off of them on all other visits, telling Catherine to do the same. Trowa hated feeling controlling, but it had been for Andie's safety, not for any reasoning of his besides that she might get hurt.

Andie finally made her way down, grinning at Trowa like the madwoman she felt like. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins, maybe more so than blood, and it felt great.

"Still think I can't do it?" Andie teased, her eyes sparkling. "I'll get back up there if you think it was just a fluke."

"No, I believe you." Trowa leaned in and kissed her briefly. "I'm happy you're alright."

"Now, lets go see the new lion." Andie grinned, grabbing her boyfriend's hand and tugging him towards the next tent.

Catherine laughed quietly in a corner of the tent. Andie was quite the thrill seeker, and she knew Trowa would have a hard time keeping her in check.

But Catherine knew that they were in love, and that was a thrill all in it's own.

* * *

><p>AN: This one is shorter too, but these are just snippets that I think of, so they're meant to be shorter than a normal chapter. Now, I have to go get ready for today. What did you think?


	4. Adjust

A/N: I wanted to do another one-shot for this; I just wasn't sure what I would do. I wasn't prepared to do something with Zechs and Brooke, as much as I wanted to. But this dedication, and a good amount of credit, goes to Truish. She allowed me to use her nickname for Noin, so that is why I have this. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or make any profit from this. I do own Jace Wildess, so please ask if you want to use him, alright?

* * *

><p>The ring was on Noin's finger, now there was only one more question in the air.<p>

"What do you want me to call you now that we're going to be married?" Jace asked as he held his fiancé's hands.

Noin went silent, she hadn't thought about this. She had always been Noin, even as a kid. Back then it was because she wanted to be treated equally, wanted to be a tomboy. Then, later, it was so she wouldn't be prejudiced on the battlefield. Now, with the war over, what was she?

"I... I don't know." Noin squeezed his hands unintentionally, pressing her lips together. "I'm taking your last name, I just..." She added to clear up any confusion and then frowned. "I don't know. Give me a minute."

Jace leaned over the table to kiss her cheek, and then the corner of her lips.

Noin laughed and swatted at him playfully. "Jace, that is not giving me a minute." She laughed a little before pecking him once on the lips. "Hm. I really don't know."

"I can call you Lucrezia..." Jace studied her for a reaction as he continued. "But that sounds way too formal to me."

Noin nodded, she agreed. "There's not many nicknames you can really make out of my name either, not many that are easy to remember or people can catch on to."

That was when she remembered what her friend, Brooke, had called her to make her mad. _Lucy._ It wasn't too weird, it was pretty without being stressed, and it was easy to remember.

"Your sister's smarter than she knows." Noin muttered and grinned at Jace.

"No, she thinks she's pretty smart." Jace laughed. "Why, what did you think of?"

"Lucy." When Jace blinked, Noin added. "She called me Lucy. Is that alright?"

"Anything you like is fine, Lucy." Jace laughed when Noin didn't respond. "I think it'll take you a while to adjust to being called Lucy though. I better call you Lucy on a regular basis before we're actually married, so you don't just look around and think 'who are they talking to?'" He grinned at her.

"Oh, laugh all you want. I've been Noin since I was a kid." Noin rolled her eyes. "I love you, you jerk." She smiled at him as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Love you too, Lucy." Jace whispered just before their lips met.

Somehow, that seemed like the right way to adjust.

* * *

><p>AN: Another short one, but they are snapshots. What did you think? Again, thank you Truish!


	5. Hospital Waiting Room

A/N: This one goes out to Truish, who encouraged me to use a real story as a basis for a one-shot. I only know the relay of this story, as I was very young, so bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or make any profit from this, but I do own Macy, so please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>The usually quiet Chang household exploded with the sound of three-year-old Vince Chang crying. His Mother, Macy, ran into the room to see him on the floor by the waterbed.<p>

"Baby what happened?" Macy cooed, picking her son up. "What hurts sweetheart? Did you hit your head?"

Vince, sobbing too hard to really speak, held up his arm, tears streaming down his face.

Macy bounced Vince gently, trying to calm him since she couldn't see anything wrong with his arm, but Vince only cried harder. Macy bounced him some more as she slipped into her husband's, Wufei's, office.

"Can you see anything wrong with his arm?" Macy held onto Vince with one arm and swept everything off Wufei's desk with the other. "He fell off the waterbed."

Wufei was about to say that knocking everything off his desk wasn't necessary, but then he just took the child from her and inspected Vince's arm. It didn't look like he had hurt it, but when Wufei gently prodded it, Vince let out a scream.

"He's just being a drama queen." Wufei sighed, handing his son back to Macy. "There's nothing wrong with it." He proceeded to pick up his things that Macy had shoved off the desk. It wasn't that he didn't care; it was that nothing appeared to be wrong, and Vince had faked injuries before.

"I'm calling 911." Macy said, her tone firm. "I'm going to have them take him to the hospital, because I think it's broken." She jiggled the child on her hip to try to quell his screams.

"I'm right." Wufei sighed. "But do it if you're so sure."

* * *

><p>By the time Macy got him into the ambulance, Vince had stopped screaming, even stopped crying, and she wasn't so sure that it was broken. Still, she held to her original belief and let them take both of them to the hospital.<p>

* * *

><p>"Can you move your arm for me?" The doctor asked, his tone kindly.<p>

"Yes." Vince asked, his voice bored.

"Will you move it for me?" The doctor asked after a moment of silence.

"No." Vince shot at him, sounding a lot like his father on a bad day.

The doctor glanced at Macy who shrugged.

"Sweetheart, move your arm for the nice doctor." Macy prompted, giving her child a smile.

"No. I don't wanna." Vince looked directly at Macy and gave her a diluted version of Wufei's death glare. Macy couldn't help but laugh at that.

* * *

><p>"I told you, it was broken." Macy hissed as she poked a finger into Wufei's chest. "You never listen to me, you don't understand that I am a Mother and I know everything about my child."<p>

"You're not answering me, where is Vince?" Wufei sighed, he'd had enough of being accused for the day, and he wanted to take his wife and child home, whether the child had a broken arm or not.

"They're putting the cast on his arm." Macy collapsed into a nearby chair and put her face in her hands. "I'm a horrible Mother. If I was a good Mother I wouldn't have let him get up on that bed, I'm a horrible Mother."

Wufei felt his stomach do a nervous flip, was she going to cry? He hadn't seen Macy cry since she had been pregnant with Vince, and even then it had been 10 kinds of horrifying. He sat beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"Accidents happen." He said in his most soothing voice. "It's only his arm, it'll heal."

Macy removed her hands from her face and slipped her arms around her husband's neck. In his ear, she whispered, "You're kind of whipped, you know that?"

Wufei smiled. There was the Macy he knew, even in a crisis.

They shared a short kiss in the hospital waiting room, waiting for their son to be released.

* * *

><p>AN: Again, based on a real event. I was the child that fell off a waterbed and broke my arm, so I only know the relay that my Mom told me. Again, thank you to Truish for encouraging me to write it this way. Anyway, what did you think?


	6. Expecting

A/N: I just realized I've done a Snapshot with everyone but Brooke and Zechs... and then I got the idea for this. I hope you guys like it! Also, big thanks go out to Truish, who talked about this with me for two days while I tried to figure it out. Thank you Truish!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or make any profit from this, but I do own Brooke, so please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>"Zechs, honestly?" Brooke raised an eyebrow as she glanced around the mansion. "We're two people, not a family of 600."<p>

"It was here or moving in with Relena and Heero at theirs." Zechs smirked at her. The mask was gone for good this time, and while she loved seeing his eyes, it bothered her that he could use it to his advantage. He was the prey, for God's sake.

"Don't you dare think you have the upper hand for one second with that smirk." Brooke pinned him to a wall, smirking at him. Even in her heels, she wasn't quite on par with him, but she was high enough that she could smirk back and look him in the eyes while she did it. She pulled him down for a brief kiss, and then whirled away, pacing the front room. "How did you even pay for this anyway, since you left the money to Relena?"

"Relena wanted to help us out, so she said if I did her a favor, she'd pay for the house." Zechs scooped his wife up, for she was wobbling on her stilettos. Why Brooke, who had never worn heels a day in her life, wanted to wear stilettos that day was beyond him.

"Oh yeah?" Brooke squirmed in his arms, but she was obviously being careful not to kick, she knew those stilettos could take out an eye or puncture the skull with enough force. "What was that favor?"

Zechs set her on the couch and kissed her sweetly, ignoring her question. He thought he was doing a fine job of distracting her, until she pushed him away and glared at him.

"Barbie." She growled, using the nickname that she hadn't since the day he proposed, and he could tell it grated on her as much as it did him. "You will answer me when I ask you a question."

Zechs sighed, sitting by her hip on the couch. Brooke was trying to loosen the heels, which was a good sign for him. She wouldn't threaten him with them if they were loose, and she wouldn't run off either.

"You'll laugh." Zechs held her hand.

"Probably, but that's not the point." Brooke shook her head. "You're being difficult, Blondie. Just tell me, how bad could it honestly be?"

Both old nicknames in one day, it was a downward spiral. Zechs kissed her forehead as he tried to think of how to word it.

"No bribery." Brooke wiped her forehead as if she was disgusted with him. Hell, she probably was. "Just tell me."

"I'm supposed to stop picking on Yuy." Zechs sighed, and Brooke busted out laughing.

"Seriously?" Brooke was laughing to the point of having tears running down the sides of her face. "She bought us this house because she wanted you to stop picking on her lover boy?"

Zechs smiled; at least he had gotten her to laugh. Of course, he was supposed to do some technical work and bodyguard work for Relena as well, but Brooke had been so moody lately. And he _was_ supposed to stop picking on Yuy.

The next thing Zechs knew, the stilettos were on the floor and Brooke was behind the couch, smirking. "I forgot to tell you something." She leaned over the couch, kissed him once, briefly, and then straightened. "I think I'm pregnant." With that she was darting down the hall, with Zechs on her heels.

Yet, somehow, Zechs had been expecting that.

* * *

><p>AN: This one-shot took so much longer than they usually do, partly due to the storm and partly because I didn't know why Brooke was so cranky. Anyway, thank you again, Truish, and what did you guys think?


	7. Morning Love

A/N: I may or may not do a few oneshots over here. I really feel crunched for time despite having several hours before I have to wake the household and start getting ready to go. Having to be somewhere at a certain time always does this to me. Anyway, my idea was originally for Andie and Trowa, but I might do a similar one for them as well, though not next. I'll just see how many I can do and still get my fiction work done too. Enough of my ranting though, you want the story, I bet!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or make any profit from this. I do own Simbi Bettos (though technically now she's a Winner) so please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>"He looks like you." Simbi murmured as she handed their first child, their son, Spencer, to her husband, Quatre.<p>

"Yes, he does." Quatre couldn't help but chuckle. The baby cooed at his laughter and wriggled both arms out of the blue blanket to grab at Quatre's shirt.

"He was early but he's happy to be here." Simbi leaned back against the pillows, closing her eyes. She wasn't going to sleep, not yet. She was busy talking. "Sorry." She murmured.

"For what?" Quatre looked at her in surprise. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Simbi peeked at him with one eye. "It was one." She said, and Quatre didn't get it at first. One what? Even with years spent with Simbi, Quatre didn't always catch things on the first try. Simbi gave him a long, meaningful look.

Then it clicked. It had been one in the morning when she had woken him up saying she was having contractions. She was apologizing for waking him up. It was nearly laughable, but she definitely looked apologetic. Typical Simbi.

"Sweetheart, that's not your fault." Quatre chuckled and Spencer looked up at him with wide eyes. "I'm just happy it didn't happen when I was at work."

Simbi smiled, just happy that her husband had gotten it. She glanced out the window and sat up a little, suddenly alert.

"What's wrong?" Quatre peered out the window, expecting something terrible. Instead, the sun shone brightly, glistening off the dew-covered glass.

Simbi shook her head, beckoning Quatre closer. Quatre's eyebrows drew in, but he came close to her, leaning down just a bit. Simbi motioned for him to hand over Spencer, and when he did, she kissed both boys' foreheads and whispered, "Morning love."

* * *

><p>AN: I know it was short, but it felt complete. Also, if you don't remember, Simbi used to say "Nighttime love" as in love at nighttime, so this was kind of the other side to it. I think I have a plan for one more and then I have fiction work to do. The next one is with Andie and Trowa, and it should be up fairly soon (next hour or so likely) short of disaster. What did you think of this one?


	8. Always Right

A/N: I promised one more before I started my fiction work, so here we go. I will eventually do a "first baby was just born" for Andie and Trowa, but I don't want you guys to get sick of those, so I'm spacing them out, at least a little.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or make any profit from this, but I do own Andie, so please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>"Can you believe your Mom was up on those?" Trowa asked his first daughter, Tanissa. The little one was only four at the time, and the idea of her Mother having been on those bars, that were so high up, was shocking.<p>

"Can I go up there, Daddy?" Tanissa asked, blinking up at the acrobat bars.

"No." Trowa said, trying to effectively nip that idea in the bud. "No child of mine is going up there."

"Darn straight." Andie appeared from the tent door. "The first time I was supposed to do a show on those I hurt myself. You don't want to get hurt, do you?"

"I can do it, Mommy!" Tanissa scowled at her Mother. "I can be cool like you!"

Trowa gave his wife a look and handed Tanissa over to her. Andie glared at him, it was getting to the point where her daughter was getting too big for her short-stature to hold onto for very long.

"You're already cool like me, sweetheart." Andie tickled Tanissa's side. "You look just like me, and one day you'll grow up to be a great person like your Father."

"What did you do when you were younger, Mommy?" Tanissa asked, peering up at her Mother with a look that made Andie stop mid-tickle. "Daddy saved the world, but what did you do?"

At that moment Catherine walked in, blinking at the three of them.

"Go visit Auntie Catherine." Andie handed the four-year-old over to Catherine and motioned for her to back away.

Tanissa glanced at her Mother, before beginning to talk animatedly to her Aunt. Tanissa had definitely inherited her Father's well-adjusted genes. Catherine started away slowly, waiting for objection from either parent, but it was clear that was what they needed at the moment.

"We're not telling her about my original job." Andie took a deep breath. "She's way too young to know about me working for OZ. Way, way, way too young. What am I supposed to tell her? What if she thinks I'm a terrible person? What if-"

Trowa cut her off with a kiss. "Just let Catherine play with her for a few minutes, and when she comes back I bet she won't even remember what we were talking about."

"You're sure, how exactly?" Andie raised an eyebrow. "She's smart."

"She's incredibly intelligent, and she gets that from you." Trowa kissed her forehead. "But she is four, nonetheless. Trust me."

Ten minutes passed, and Catherine returned holding a giggling Tanissa.

"Mommy!" Tanissa waved her arms. "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!"

"Yes, honey?" Andie asked, fearing the worst question possible.

"Can we get a kitty when we go home?" Tanissa grinned. "I saw the lion and it was really cute, but Auntie said you can't have a lion as a pet, but you can have kitties, so can we have a kitty?"

"Maybe. Ask your Father." Andie shifted her weight; she still feared the worst.

"Daddy, can we have a kitty?" Tanissa turned her hazel eyes, just like her Mother's, on her Father.

"We'll talk about it when we get home. Pets are a big responsibility..." Trowa took his daughter from Catherine and went on about how pets had to be taken care of, but he flashed a smile at his wife.

Andie smiled back because, unlike other wives, she found it amusing that he was always right.

* * *

><p>AN: This one is a little longer. I felt like I was meandering through some of it, but I think it turned out ok. And I think I suck at writing little kids. What did you think?


	9. Worst Thing Possible

A/N: I've been debating who to focus on with for this themed one shot for the past half hour. This theme just isn't very fitting for any of my couples, but I desperately want to use it... Ah, well, here we go, we'll see what happens.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or make any profit from this.

* * *

><p>"Who was that on the phone?" Renee asked, raising her eyebrows at her husband.<p>

Duo swallowed hard. Renee was in her eighth month of pregnancy, and she was not herself. Sally had told him that hormones could do crazy things to a woman, especially with Renee's disorder, and boy, were the mood swings Renee was having insane. In this case, he knew he should've been more careful not to get caught on the phone, apparently to Renee, at the moment that instantly qualified as cheating. Duo was tempted to do the sign of the cross every time Renee entered the room, because at this point in her pregnancy, it was always something.

Regardless, he loved her. He knew that this was temporary, she'd be back to normal shortly, but sometimes it seemed like nine months was an eternity and a half.

"I'm waiting." Renee studied him. She had given the God of Death a new resonance to "don't let them see you sweat".

"Your sister was on the phone." Duo managed a grin, although it was shaky. "She wanted to know how you were, and I told her you were fine, and that you were napping, so she said she'd call back later."

"Are you cheating on me with Relena?" Renee put her hands on her hips and stared him down. "Tell the truth."

"No. I love you, Renee, I would never do that." Duo kissed her forehead, and the woman emitted a low growl. "Honey, getting mad won't solve anything at all..." His best bet was to diffuse the situation before it escalated to her yelling, and with some luck she would cry for a few minutes and then cheer up.

Sadly, that was the best scenario he had gotten in eight long months.

Renee's gaze softened, bit by bit, and then she burst into tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm a horrible person..."

"No, you're not..." Duo kissed her forehead and pulled her as close as her stomach would allow. "It's just the hormones talking, it'll be ok..."

Renee took a deep breath and after a few more of the same kind, she calmed down. "I'm sorry." She wiped her tears away and looked away. "I'll go call Relena back so I'm not bothering you..." She gave Duo a quick kiss and then disappeared into another room.

Duo finally let the sigh escape. At this point, he was counting down the days until she could have the baby safely. Although he knew he could put up with a lot and still grin, he didn't know how much more she could take.

While he understood, she could barely stand herself. And that was the worst thing possible at the moment.

* * *

><p>AN: Kind of a sad one. I love working with Renee, but typically, women have to go off their meds when you're bipolar and you get pregnant. If not, it can cause problems for the baby. And yes, Renee was on meds, she got them shortly after they left the safe house in Gathered. Anyway, what'd you think? I hope to have at least one more up before I go to bed, so you can keep an eye out if you like these.


	10. Perfect Fit

A/N: I'm pretty sure I promised three to a reader, but I don't think I'm going to make that mark. First off, it's going to storm, and second, I'm melting, sleep wise. I'll try to do another after this, but I don't think I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or make any profit off of this.

* * *

><p>"Do you want kids?"<p>

Noin, "Lucy", looked at her husband in surprise. She had just gotten home from work, whereas Jace had taken the day off with the flu, and he was loopy, but she had _not _expected that.

"It's an easy question." Jace continued, smiling up at her. As sick as he was, his sweet disposition was not erased in any element. Jace was Jace, whether he was healthy, puking his guts up, or had a high-grade fever.

Noin sat by him. She wasn't sure what she could say; they were only 24. Then again, Relena's sister and her best friend had their babies when they were only 19. Still, it wasn't as easy a question as men thought it was.

"We're just establishing ourselves." Noin murmured, kicking off her shoes and cuddling up next to him. She almost would've preferred taking a long shower, but Jace looked so lonely, and he hadn't had any company all day. "Why do you want kids now?"

"Wouldn't it be nice to have a little child to take care of?" Jace smiled at her and held her close, while attempting not to breathe on her. "A little life, someone who looks up and calls you Mom?"

Noin was suddenly very happy, more so than usual, that she had ended up with Jace and not Zechs. He was tugging her heartstrings in a way Zechs wouldn't have even tried to, and she appreciated it.

"We'll talk when you don't have that fever." Noin sighed. The subject of kids was a touchy one with her – she had no clue if she would make a good parent – but she loved children, and especially babies. The way they smiled and cuddled against you when you held them, but cried like crazy if they knew you were nervous. Renee Maxwell had let Noin hold her daughter once when they were visiting, and Rochelle Maxwell was the most precious baby ever. She had cooed and cuddled into Noin, grinning an adorable baby smile.

"Alright." Jace didn't push to make her answer right then, he never did with these kinds of subjects, and eventually he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The subject came up nearly a week later, when Jace was almost fully recovered from his bout with the flu, and they had both finagled a day off. Noin was at the table, drinking a glass of tea, and Jace was putting dishes into the dishwasher.<p>

"We're going to talk about having kids now." Jace said, and it wasn't a question.

Noin snorted lukewarm tea out her nose. She dabbed at her face with a paper towel and wiped up the table. "I don't think I would be a good Mother." She sighed finally. "I think I'm too war-scarred."

"Emotionally, mentally or physically?" Jace came up behind her and began to gently rub her shoulders. "Because, as far as I know, and I know a lot, you don't have any old injuries that would prevent you from having children. Mentally, you seem alright to me, though I admit I'm not a psychologist. And emotionally... you seem alright to me."

"I don't know." Noin stomped her smirk down from the physical comment down with a sip of tea. "I just don't seem like the ideal parent. And do we really have time for a baby?"

"You can think about it. We've got time." Jace leaned down and kissed her cheek.

She had time. And she would think about it, at the very least.

* * *

><p>A year passed. They visited Renee once more, and little Rochelle had grown considerably. She was trying hard to speak, bursting into tears every time she couldn't get her tongue to work properly. Her Mother or Father, who seemed to think she was the cat's meow, could only quell her soft little sobs.<p>

When Noin and Jace got off the shuttle back at home, Noin began to wonder what it would be like to have a baby like that. A mini her or a mini Jace, someone that loved them the way Rochelle loved Duo and Renee.

Jace and Noin finally came to a solid agreement, they wanted a baby. But months came and went, and they had no luck in getting pregnant. Noin's frustrations grew as time passed, but she tried hard no to show it. It was no one's fault; maybe she just wasn't built to have children.

When two years had passed, and Noin still wasn't pregnant and didn't have a baby in her arms, they started looking at the alternatives. In vitro was expensive, and if there were problems with her reproductive system, like maybe it was prematurely shutting down, in vitro might still not work. Simbi and Quatre had a son at this point, which Noin had congratulated them on without any real enthusiasm. Andie and Trowa had a daughter as well, and Noin was quickly becoming jealous.

When Duo interrupted a phone conversation between Renee and Noin, he mentioned a pair of orphaned twins he was trying to find a family in which to place them. They were part of his project to find homes for orphans, and nobody seemed to want them, despite that they were only five and "freaking adorable". He didn't want to split them up either, so it was an all or nothing deal.

Jace and Noin looked at each other and talked it over for nearly an hour. In the end, they decided to take them, though it seemed sudden, maybe it was fate.

The adoption only took a few months since no one else wanted them, and their real parents had died, and soon enough Noin and Jace were holding the twins, Alexis and Shane, who seemed slightly guarded, but definitely excited at the prospect of a Mommy and Daddy.

Noin deemed the match very appropriate, because the twins seemed just as scarred, yet just as loving as their new parents.

It was a perfect fit.

* * *

><p>AN: This one took forever. Usually I do oneshots in one go, but I had to keep getting up because my foot kept falling asleep. And yes, I wanted something different for Jace and Noin, everyone else had their babies naturally, and I thought that Jace and Noin would be a good match for adopted kids. Or a perfect fit. Anyway, what did you think?


	11. Funny Tension

A/N: I'm getting ready to fall asleep in my chair, but I wanted to attempt to write some more before I fell asleep. I have so much I need to do... my Pretear story and Spiral story need serious attention, as well as Secretly, and I'm already zoning with sleep deprivation. I'm trying, I swear. I know some of you are waiting on those. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, I do own my OCs, please don't sue me, I don't have anything.

* * *

><p>"You're absolutely sure?" Renee asked her twin over the phone. She was at Macy's house, letting the kids play together, and Macy was giving her a weird look, but this conversation couldn't be delayed.<p>

"Three. I took three pregnancy tests, and they were all positive." Relena sounded beyond stressed. "What am I going to tell him? We're still so young..."

"You're talking to the girl who had a baby at 19, Lena." Renee sighed. "It's not as big of a deal as you're making it. It's a baby. Heero loves kid- Rochelle get off of him!" Renee pried her six-year-old daughter, Rochelle, off of Vince Chang, who the little Maxwell girl was currently trying to murder. "As I was saying." Renee continued as Macy lectured the children. "Heero loves kids, and he's great with them. He loves everyone else's kids, so why do you think he's going to freak o- hands off his throat!" Renee proceeded to pry her daughter off her best friend's son for a second time, and detach Vince's hands from their grasp on Rochelle's face. "Out." She finished, setting Rochelle in a corner for a timeout.

"Because apparently the Peacecraft genes aren't peaceful?" Relena offered. "Why do you let her play with Macy's kid when they obviously hate each other?"

"Because they have days where they hold hands and whisper secrets to each other and then they have these days." Renee eyed her daughter. "And the Peacecraft genes are fine, I have no clue who Rochelle takes after. Duo isn't that cruel."

"I should go tell him." Relena sighed. "He's got the day off and I holed myself up in my office to tell you. He's going to be wondering what the heck is wrong with me. Talk to you later, Ren."

"Later, Lena." Renee echoed. "Good luck, not that you need it."

Relena snorted and hung up.

"She's pregnant, isn't she?" Macy smirked.

"Shh." Renee put a finger on her lips to emphasize the hush motion.

"Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Macy shrugged. "Vince! Don't antagonize Rochelle! Go back to your timeout!"

Renee shook her head. Some days she wondered about these kids.

* * *

><p>Relena peeked out of her office and sighed. Somehow, it seemed like it would've been easier if Heero had been listening in. She listened for a moment and heard typing coming from the living room. <em>Typical Heero, trying to do work even on his days off, <em>she thought to herself as she watched him rattle the keys on his laptop in an Olympic speed.

She watched him for a few minutes, unsure of what she could say. Should she just come out and say it? Or should she slip it carefully into the conversation.

She stood there a few more minutes, indecisive. How would this change him?

* * *

><p>Heero knew she was there, but she didn't seem to want anything yet. He typed <em>early pregnancy signs <em>into the search box again.

Mood swings were the only thing he could actually see. The other things, weight gain, cravings, missed period, were all things Relena could easily hide. Hm. he would have to confront her, he guessed. He had found the pregnancy test box in the bathroom, but the pregnancy test wasn't in there. Technically he had found three pregnancy test boxes and not a single pregnancy test. Relena was too smart for his good sometimes.

As for the mood swings, when didn't Relena have mood swings? Just a few mornings ago she had begun hitting him with her pillow if he didn't turn off his alarm before the second ring. Her PMS was a constant thing regardless of when her period was.

Relena caught a glimpse of his laptop screen and made a face. "You knew?" She asked, cautiously at first, and with growing intensity. "You _knew_?"

"I had my suspicions." Heero closed his laptop and set it aside. "You just confirmed them."

"I was freaking out about telling you and you knew?" Relena was looking around for something to pitch at him, and eventually she just grabbed a couch pillow and hurled it at his head. He didn't duck, that would've just made her madder. The pillow made contact with the side of his head and he sighed.

"I figured you wanted to tell me." Heero blinked at her, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "Isn't this exciting for you?"

Relena fell onto the couch and buried her face in her hands. Heero blinked, at first he thought she was crying, but when she took her hands away she was smiling and shaking her head.

"One of these days, I will get my payback." She shook her finger at him and bopped him on the nose. "Mark my words, Heero, these little things you do won't go unnoticed."

"That's just the hormones talking." Heero said, straight faced, and received another whack with a couch pillow. "Alright, I deserved that one."

Relena started to laugh, and once she started, she couldn't stop. She leaned on Heero, even as he chuckled a bit himself.

Sometimes, tension is funny like that.

* * *

><p>AN: This one seemed to take forever too. I'm going to attempt to work on my other stories before it storms too, but I don't know how much longer I'll last. I'm doing my best, I promise. What did you think? Especially my friends who love HeeroXRelena, I need your opinions, please and thank you!


	12. Trust

A/N: This was originally a scrappy two pager, handwritten after a horrible all nighter. Even though the original was really, really bad, the idea stuck with me. So here is the rewrite, and I'm hoping like crazy you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or make any profit from this. I do own Simbi, so please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>Quatre had roughly eight minutes until he had to go back to guiding the shuttle into a safe landing. Heero was still unconscious, so he was no help, but Quatre had 8 minutes. He was sure that was enough.<p>

The phone was an older model, mostly hands free but without a video screen. Close enough, at least. The blonde could make it work.

He dialed the number in that he knew by heart, and it only rang once before a familiar voice answered.

"Honey?" Simbi's voice was wavering, her tone bittersweet, and the connection was fizzier than a bottle of soda that had been dropped, but Quatre desperately needed this. "Honey, what's wrong?"

How did she know when he hadn't even managed a hello? Simbi had her way of just knowing things, like how Quatre had known that Heero was thinking of someone on earth. At times it was useful, sometimes it was a pain, but more often than not Quatre couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend.

"Trowa's missing." Quatre bit his lip, he wasn't going to express his own doubts over the phone. "Heero... thinks I killed him."

There was a long pause and the shuttle hurled itself ever closer to the earth's atmosphere. Quatre was already watching the clock, worrying that Simbi was angry with him. A half-frustrated, half-tortured tear slipped down his cheek.

"Baby, don't cry." Simbi soothed, and Quatre could hear her rattling something around. "He's alive. Look for someone who he knows not as much as he once did." An alarm went off in the background, just behind Simbi's ever clear murmurings of "Sweetheart, trust me like you do. Look for him there; I have to go. There's a threat. Love you always."

Quatre swallowed down the rest of his tears, and repeated the saying back before hanging up the phone and turning his focus to landing the shuttle safely.

What could she have meant by to look for Trowa with someone he knew not as much as he once did? Trowa didn't know many people outside of the Gundam pilots, so who could she mean?

Quatre relaxed a little when he got the shuttle into a port, and as Heero started to wake up, Quatre thought it over. Catherine? Was Trowa with Catherine?

Quatre knew by now he had to hope for the best and be prepared for the worst.

* * *

><p>Quatre and Heero took nearly a week to get to the Sanc Kingdom, and when they did they were greeted with a familiar face. Simbi stood on the front steps of the palace, with some semblance of a taser in one hand and a walkie-talkie in the other.<p>

"Honey!" Simbi tackled her blonde boyfriend, though she gave Heero a dirty look over his shoulder, and kissed Quatre. "I trust in you." She whispered in Quatre's ear.

Quatre blinked at her, he knew that she knew he hadn't killed Trowa. After a long moment of hovering, he went in for the kiss.

Her trust was everything to him.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked, and there should be another up whenever I can get back on the computer, it's storming pretty badly. Anyway, what did you think?


	13. Worries

A/N: I'm trying to make up for my disappearance with a million one-shots, does that sound ok? Ok, not literally a million, but a lot. If you know me, you've likely already heard me babble. Also, fun fact, my Internet died while I was typing this up. Otherwise it would've been up way earlier.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and I make no profit from this. I do own Macy and the kids, so please ask if you want to use them.

* * *

><p>"I can't make her stop." Macy was near tears with her newborn daughter. They had been home from the hospital for two days now, and the crying from baby Lauren had barely stopped for two seconds.<p>

Wufei was terrified, not of Lauren, but of Macy crying. His tough as nails wife had barely been phased by anything, even way back when they had first met. Her past of being abused? No problem. Large machinery capable of crushing her? Pssh, please. Staying at a guerilla camp while he went off to war? ... Well, that one had pissed her off, but she hadn't been scared, let alone cried. Macy had even said that childbirth didn't hurt, which was something her best friend, Renee Maxwell, countered.

"Macy..." Wufei stepped close enough to take Lauren away, but Macy stepped back. Macy had been oddly protective of her new daughter in a way she hadn't even been with Vince, their older son who was currently at his godparents to get some sleep.

"I don't understand..." Macy rocked the baby gently; humming a soft, happy tune despite that she had tears in her eyes. "We didn't have this problem with Vince, what's wrong?"

Wufei stepped close again. "You need some sleep. Let me take care of her."

Something flashed in Macy's eyes, and Wufei didn't realize what it was until it was gone. _Distrust._ It had only been there for a second, and he hadn't gotten that look from her since they were young, but he reasoned with himself that it was to be expected. Her father, her uncle, her brother, even her boyfriend, had abused Macy from a young age, so it made sense that she would be overprotective of her daughter, even if he was her husband.

"Macy." Wufei kissed her forehead. "Take a nap. I'll handle this."

Macy chewed her bottom lip and then slowly relinquished her daughter and backed up a step. She still wasn't sure if she wanted to go, and that was clear.

"Go get some sleep, before you get bags under your eyes." Wufei teased, and he saw the usual fire flash in her eyes.

"Oh, like you should talk, frown lines." Macy shot back and headed for their bedroom. She glanced back twice before disappearing behind the door.

Lauren looked up at her Father and blinked, then stopped crying. Wufei rocked her gently, and soon she fell asleep.

Wufei couldn't help but smirk a little. Vince had always been his Mother's boy, even from a newborn. Now, it looked like Lauren was going to be a Daddy's girl. That seemed fair.

* * *

><p>Macy confirmed that Wufei did not have Lauren in his arms before she launched the pillow at him. "Bitch." She muttered as she yanked the covers up to her shoulders. She was Lauren's Mother, for God's sake, she had carried Lauren inside her for nine long months and this was the payback she got? That little girl loved her Father more? Wufei deserved to get hit with a pillow every time he entered that room, not that it made any sense or seemed reasonable. Macy was just frustrated out of her mind.<p>

"Shh." Wufei motioned to the baby's room next to theirs. He had been through too many of Macy's hormonal rages to be worried by this. "I just got her to sleep."

Macy leveled him with a glare, but curled up on her side of the bed. Wufei lay in the middle, pulling her into his arms.

"You know I would never hurt you or our children, don't you?" Wufei whispered as Macy finally gave in and cuddled close to him.

"Old habits die hard." Macy whispered into his pajama shirt. "Especially when the baby is a girl and is so fragile and is already crying..."

"I'm not your father, I'm not your uncle, and I'm not your old boyfriend." Wufei murmured, stroking her hair. "I'm not ever going to hurt you or our children. What did I ever do to suggest I would?"

Macy's eyes were drifting shut, and her line of thought was getting fuzzy. Instead of a verbal answer, she just pressed herself close to her husband and finally let herself drift off.

* * *

><p>Wufei knew that the aftereffects of Macy's abuse could be fixed, given enough time, and maybe some therapy. But for now, they both needed some sleep, and hopefully sleep could fade away the worst of her worries.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I actually rewrote this instead of going off my original draft. I looked at the original draft and decided I hated it, so it basically went out the window. Anyway, I'm hoping to add to almost everything else this morning, but we will see about that. What did you think?


	14. Bet

A/N: I finally had an idea for over here! I'm so excited! Anyway, I know I haven't added over here in a while, but I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. And as soon as possible I'm going to try and get another Gundam Wing story going up. But let's get started!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I do own my OCs; please ask if you want to use them. I make no profit from this.

* * *

><p>The phrase "pregnancy is a beautiful thing" could easily make Zechs want to deck someone these days.<p>

Brooke was eight and half months pregnant, and she was not happy. Ever. Hormonal was not a word that could begin to describe the horrors Zechs was dealing with, nor was it a word allowed in the house.

Zechs would take crying babies over this inner circle of hell any day. He didn't care, they could put him any leftover mobile suit they could find and make him fight mobile dolls.

"Get back here, damn it." Brooke huffed, yanking Zechs down onto the couch a bit roughly. "You're not going anywhere."

That tone of voice she was using meant Zechs was in for it. He sighed and leaned back against the couch, slipping his arm around her.

"Brooke?" Zechs studied her momentarily. "Are you alright? You seem..."

"I'm fine." Brooke moved his arm off of her. She had been less than agreeable all day, more so than usual. "Shut up."

Zechs didn't quite understand, but he knew she had to be uncomfortable. The last examination had confirmed twins, and Brooke was indeed huge enough to be carrying twins.

Brooke looked at Zechs. "Well, you're pissy today." She huffed, pulling his arm around her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Zechs saw no reason to argue with her, but pointing out it was her who was pissy was never a picnic either. As much as he was bothered by her attitude, he loved her and would still go to the ends of the earth for her.

Even if he couldn't wait – or stop wishing – that she would go into labor already.

Zechs got his wish that night.

* * *

><p>"Melia and Bijou." Brooke smiled as the twins were brought in to them. "Melia, in honor of your real name." She smirked at Zechs, though she looked exhausted beyond belief. Zechs couldn't really blame her; he still didn't have feeling in several of his fingers from her grip. "And Bijou, my pick because it means jewel."<p>

Melia looked up at her Father and blinked up at him. Bijou had already fallen asleep in her Mother's arms. Brooke looked about ready to fall asleep too, so Zechs tucked the babies into their bassinettes and sat with her.

"Think you can handle everything while I'm asleep?" Brooke teased, but her attitude had calmed considerably. Zechs hoped it wasn't just because she was tired.

"I'm sure I can." He stroked Brooke's hair gently. "Just leave everything to me for a while."

"I bet you can't handle it." Brooke laughed, though her eyelids were drooping. "I bet you can't..." She repeated slowly before drifting off.

"I bet I can." Zechs huffed, turning to watch the babies.

He swear he heard Brooke chuckle in her sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: It's been a while since I added over here, and I don't really like this one... maybe it'll come down for a revamp later. We'll see. What'd you think?


End file.
